1. Field of the Invention
There are different color pieces in the game to move around the broad. The board has different colors on it and names of the books of the bible. It is a board game that could be made with any kind of material with an electronic game device needed to play. This game could be made into a desk top, lap top, hand held computer game or on CD. There are directions to play the game. It is a true or false game base on the bible.
2. Brief Description of Art
This is board game Bible Walk is base on questions taken from the Holy Bible.
The game includes:
FIG. 1A-1H: a board to play the game on, the board has different colors and names of the books of the bible. 1B-1H is the close-up drawings of the board to the game.
FIG. 2: pieces to move around the broad also have different colors.
FIG. 3: electronic device which is where the question will come from. The device may be any color.